


Mistletoe

by tessicathepiratequeen



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessicathepiratequeen/pseuds/tessicathepiratequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are subject to all sorts of human superstition, even at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was mid-December and the Combs’s residence was more active than usual. Jonathan’s mother was planning a Christmas party and had even decorated for it.

            It was the morning of the day of the party, _early_ morning of the day of the party, and Sock, being the early riser he is, was wandering around Jonathan’s house while his mom made a list of last minute things she had to pickup. And then she was out the door, off to go shopping.

            “I didn’t realize Jonathan’s family was so into Christmas.” Sock said absentmindedly to himself. There was garland and holly and other Christmas décor _everywhere_. The blankets had even been changed out for ones with reindeer on them, and Mrs. Combs had insisted Jonathan wear an ugly Christmas sweater to the party.

           

“Mom they’re your friends, why do I have to be there?” Jonathan had complained to his mom as she shoved the sweater into his hands. “And why can’t I just wear my hoodie?”

            “I won’t have you sitting around moping in your room while our guests are here.” Mrs. Combs explained.

            “I don’t have to mope, I could play guitar…” Jonathan knew he wasn’t going to win this but it was worth a try.

            “You can play guitar down here. You can sing Christmas carols for everyone.” Mrs. Combs suggested with a pointed look.

            “Fine, I’ll wear the stupid sweater.” Jonathan sighed apathetically and took the sweater up to his room where he threw it onto his desk chair and tried not to look at it.

 

            Jonathan was still asleep the morning of the party while Sock looked around. Sock didn’t want Jon to catch him doing something other than mischief, even if it was one of his days off. In truth Sock loved Christmas, all the traditions; presents, decorations, mistle—

            “Why can’t I move?” Sock exclaimed when he was suddenly caught midair in a doorway. He couldn’t seem to hover forward, or backward, he couldn’t even phase through the doorframe, instead in was solid beneath his fingers. Sock was getting scared, that was _not_ how demon touch logic worked…

            “Got stuck, didn’t ‘ya.” A Jersey accent observed from off in the kitchen.

            “Why can’t I move?” Sock asked, very confused, and very worried as to why his boss would be here.

            “You’re under mistletoe.” Mephistopheles said as if it was obvious. Sock looked up, and there was the plant with the white berries, sitting there, pretending to be harmless.

            “So?”

            “So, demons are bound by traditions of all kinds, this is another one.”

            “How do I get un-stuck?!” Sock felt his stomach flip. No, there was no way that was going to happen. There had to be another way.

            “Gotta get somebody to kiss ya. Have fun with that; everyone in hell is at the Christmas party. Kinda surprised you turned down your invitation.” Mephistopheles gave Sock a pointed look.

            “Well, I…” Sock mumbled while he fidgeted, first with the flaps of his hat, then with his scarf, then back to the hat.

            “Well, I gotta get going, see ya later Sock. Good luck with your predicament, Maybe get that kid who’s makin’ passes at ya to get you out of it.” Mephistopheles said casually.

            “He’s not—!” Sock started, but Mephistopheles was already gone. “Jonathan!” Sock shouted. After a short pause, “JONATHAN!” he screamed this time.

 

            Jonathan Combs was awoken suddenly from a deep sleep. He looked around his room for a second, then at the clock. 7:00 am blinked bright green on his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over, content to go back to sleep when from down stairs he suddenly heard

            “JONATHAN! HELP!” Jonathan sat straight up before realizing that it was Sock screaming for him. He groaned again and got out of bed. _Damn it’s cold_ he thought as he shoved his feet into his slippers and put on his trusty gray hoodie. He shuffled down the stairs slowly, with no real interest in figuring out exactly what it was Sock wanted from him. He wasn’t expecting what he saw at all.

            “Why are you upside down? And… how are you grabbing the door frame?” Jonathan asked Sock, who looked almost scared.

            Sock was, well almost upside down, skirt askew, hat about to fall off of his head, as he grabbed at the door frame and seemed to be trying to pull himself towards it, but for some reason he wasn’t moving.

            “Help! I’m stuck!” Sock looked like he was panicking.

            “Is this some kind of demon thing?”

            “Kinda! Help!”

            “Sock, take a breath for a second! What happened?” Sock looked at Jonathan and breathed in and out very slowly. He let go of the doorframe and let himself float to the ground so he was standing in an upright position. He fixed his hat and skirt while taking another deep breath.

            “I’m stuck… under mistletoe…” Sock said, almost sounding ashamed and looking at his feet.

            Jonathan stared at him blankly and his face started flushing with anger, “Is this some kind of joke? You had to wake me up for this?” Jonathan shouted before covering his mouth with his hand and looking towards the stairs.

            “Your mom left a little bit ago, there’s no one else here.” Sock looked about ready to cry again.

            “Don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes you woke me up at 7 am on a weekend for this! That’s it, I’m going back to bed!” Jonathan turned to leave.

            “Wait! I’m really stuck!” The panic was creeping back into Sock’s voice. Jonathan turned around and gave him a look that implied he better have something good or he should have stayed in hell for the demon Christmas party.

            “So I was floating around looking at all the cool decorations your mom put up and suddenly I can’t move, I can’t phase through the door frame, I can’t float through the floor, nothing, I’m stuck in the doorway. And it turns out it’s a demon rule that a bunch of the traditions humans have apply to demons, and if you get stuck under mistletoe you are _stuck_ unless someone kisses you and—“

            “Wait, what?” Jonathan interrupted Sock.

            “Stuck, unless someone kisses you…” Sock trailed off and Jonathan knew he was blushing but he couldn’t be sure if Sock was, or if Sock was just still distressed over his predicament. “But there’s gotta be some other way!”

            “Okay….” Jonathan drew the word out, “then what do you suggest we do?”

            “I don’t know! Mephistopheles told me to get you to kiss me but—”

            “Mephi-who said what?” Both of the boys were blushing now.

            Sock didn’t respond. He just stood there staring at his shoes. Before he mumbled, “I’m sorry I woke you up.” His voice broke. Oh no. No no no no no, Jonathan couldn’t take this.

            “Sock, you’re not—” and then Sock looked at him. Yep, he was crying. Oh hell, what was Jonathan supposed to do? He was a teenage boy he didn’t know how to deal with this. He awkwardly moved to hug his demon and then Sock reached out and wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s middle and buried his face in his chest. His shoulders shook while he cried. “Wait, Sock, calm down, it’s not that big of a deal, ugh, geez, look I’ll do it, just stop crying.”

            “Really?!” Sock looked up at him grinning and Jonathan knew he’d been had, but he’d made a deal with a demon and now he had to keep his end of the bargain.

            “I hate you.” Jonathan said matter-of-factly. “Alright, so I’ll just, erm, lean in and, have you always been this short?”

            “Sorry,” Sock said in a way that made Jonathan very doubtful of him actually meaning it. He closed his eyes tight and leaned in and suddenly they were kissing.

            Jonathan had meant to pull away after a second and just set Sock free from the stupid tradition, but suddenly he couldn’t pull away.

            He backed up against a wall and Sock was still on him. Sock pulled away and the look on his face could stop your heart. All blush and bright green eyes. They felt the other’s breath against their faces. Sock looked down, embarrassed, and started floating away when Jonathan pulled him back and practically smashed his face into Sock’s.

            _“Why am I doing this?”_ Both thought to themselves, but neither struggled.

He felt his hands crawling up Sock’s back, and suddenly they were under the green-eyed boy’s hat and tangled in the gravity defying hair that was softer than Jonathan had ever imagined it would be. Wait, he’d imagined this. Oh, hell he was pulling Sock too close. Wait… Sock was clinging to him…

            Sock didn’t expect Jonathan to be so into it, he hadn’t expected Jonathan to cave that easily either. He hadn’t expected any of this. But Jonathan’s lips against his felt so good, so right, so warm and alive and he was grabbing desperately at fistfuls of Jonathan’s hoodie. He’d felt this; he’d known he’d liked Jonathan. At first it was just seeing his picture in his file, his first thought being _Oh no, he’s hot…_ but Jonathan was really funny and interesting too, but Sock never thought he’d feel the same way about him. Or maybe he didn’t feel the same way, he was still kissing him, and that had to mean _something_ was up, right?

            Sock had been so annoying at first, but he was Jonathan’s only real friend. And he was cute too. And funny sometimes, when he wasn’t telling him to kill himself. Jonathan hadn’t admitted to anyone that he wasn’t exactly straight, but Sock had managed to make him blush and feel uncomfortable on more than one occasion. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the look on Sock’s face when he watched Jonathan practicing guitar. He’d caught himself staring at Sock going through his stuff more times than he’d ever wanted to admit. This was a mess, but it was a good mess. But still, just _what_ exactly was he doing?

            Suddenly, Jonathan pulled back and Sock thought he was going to yell at him for what he was doing. But Jonathan didn’t let go; he pulled his mouth away and… gasped for air. Sock breathed in too, he hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath.

Sock was starting to feel very self-conscious and he started pulling further away, when one of Jonathan’s hands came up to his face and guided him to look into those blue eyes. Jonathan leaned in slowly, unsure of if Sock wanted to continue, but Sock jumped at the chance. Jonathan would have sighed in relief if his mouth weren’t busy with other things.

            Both their hearts were beating fast as Sock moved his hands from gripping Jonathan’s hoodie to gripping his hair. Sock’s hat fell off his head as Jonathan continued grabbing the soft, brown hair. Jonathan moved his hands down Sock’s back and pulled him in tighter. Their breathing came faster. They pulled apart again, noses brushing.

            “Jonathan, I—” Sock began before Jonathan hushed him.

            “Did you hear that?” Sock hadn’t heard anything and then the sound of keys turning in a lock and a door opening. Jonathan didn’t say anything, he glanced at the ceiling signaling Sock to go upstairs.

           Sock disappeared through the ceiling just as Jonathan’s mom walked in.

            “Jonathan, I didn’t expect you to be up so early.”

            “I thought I heard something fall, everything seems fine, I’m going back to bed.” Jonathan made his attempt to escape.

            “You can go back to bed after you help me put away all this stuff.” His mom ordered.

            Jonathan walked outside and retrieved the last of the bags before helping his mom put stuff away.

            “Jonathan, your face is all red. Are you feeling well?” Jonathan’s mom put the back of her hand to Jon’s forehead, much to the dismay of the blond teen.

            “I’m fine it’s just cold outside. I’m tired, can I go back to bed?”

            “Yes, yes, fine, you have to be up by 11 remember.”

            “I remember.” Jonathan said before heading upstairs, trying his hardest not to rush.

 

            Sock was sitting on Jonathan’s bed, fidgeting with his hat in his lap and blushing furiously. _Jonathan doesn’t like me like that. Hell I don’t even think he likes me at all_ the demon thought to himself. Jonathan was a living teenager, maybe it was just hormones. But it felt like something else to Sock. He assumed Jonathan wouldn’t come back to his room, even to return to his bed, but Sock was very wrong.

            Jonathan practically ran up the stairs and when he got to his room, he took a deep breath before opening the door and closing it quickly behind him. Sock was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and looking at him. Jonathan’s stomach flipped and his face flushed. Was the moment gone? What happened now? And despite himself, Jonathan let out a yawn.

            “I suppose you want your bed back.” Sock said carefully, unsure how to proceed as he slipped off Jonathan’s bed to float above the floor.  
            “Well, yeah, I’m still really tired but…” Jonathan trailed off. Sock was being so careful and he seemed so uneasy with himself. “I’m sorry about what happened… I didn’t mean to do that, it just sort of did and— Sock? You look like you’re about to cry again.”

            Sock stood sniffling and stubbornly holding renegade tears hostage. He didn’t want to cry in front of Jonathan this time. This was different. This was _about_ Jonathan.

            Suddenly warm arms wrapped around the demon and he felt a hand stroking the back of his head, mussing his already untamable hair.

            “Sock I’m sorry, I won’t do anything like that again if it upset you.”

            “Jonathan, don’t say that!” Sock practically shouted, backing away. “I just, why did that just happen?”

            “Well somebody got stuck under mistletoe and woke up a different somebody and—” Sock cut Jonathan off in the middle of his semi-sarcastic response.   
            “You know what I mean Jonathan.”

            Jonathan looked at Sock before slowly leaning in for another kiss. “Maybe because I like you? Does it make you feel better that I finally said it?”

            Sock’s entire face turned the color of a tomato. Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

            “I mean, I was trying to hide it but and I know you’re a little oblivious but I thought for sure by now you’d hav—” Jonathan was cut off by a small demon jumping into him, thin brown arms wrapped around his neck and they were kissing again. Of course, just after Jonathan started to lean in again, he pulled back and yawned.

            “Maybe you should go back to bed?” Sock asked, his face still flushed.

            “Probably.” Sock nodded and let go, Jonathan let go of the demon and headed towards bed. He got under the covers and settled. Sock was about to leave when suddenly, “Sock.” Jonathan said, and Sock turned towards his human counterpart as Jonathan lifted the sheets aside. He wouldn’t meet the demons eyes but his face was flushing.

            Sock grinned a Cheshire cat smile before diving into Jonathan’s bed and curling up next to him, shoving his head under the blonde’s chin. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Sock.

            “You’re really warm.” Sock stated, curled up against Jonathan’s chest.

            “That kinda happens when you’re alive.” Jonathan yawned.

            “You know, you wouldn’t have to worry about being tired if you killed yourself.” Sock said, overly chipper.

            “Don’t ruin it.” Muttered Jonathan before he drifted off to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            The party was a success for Jonathan’s mom. She had gotten her son to wear the Christmas sweater she bought for him and even managed to get him to play some carols for her guests. He was in a surprisingly good mood and she could have sworn she even caught him smiling once or twice.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Sock loved Christmas carols. The demon grinned wildly at Jonathan while he played them, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Jonathan didn’t want to play them just as much as he enjoyed watching Jonathan’s fingers move over the guitar strings. However when he caught Sock staring Jonathan smiled and Sock’s stomach flipped.

            “Jon honey, get the snack platter from the kitchen.” Jonathan’s mom told him politely.

            “Yes mom.” He replied, walking into the kitchen, a chattering demon following behind him.

            “And everything’s so sparkly! Like the lights on the snow when it’s falling and when the show gets so thick it covers the lights and it just glows and—um, Jonathan.” Sock stopped his list of reasons he loved winter. Jonathan turned around and Sock was staring at the ceiling, caught in a doorway.

            “Dammit Sock, do you ever pay attention?” Jonathan whispered. He grabbed the snack plate, walked back towards the demon, glanced around to make sure no one could see him, and leaned into an expectant Sock for the shortest kiss in the history of kissing.

            “Hey! C’mon!” Sock whined as he followed Jonathan away from the kitchen.

            “Later, when we’re alone.” Jonathan muttered under his breath.

            “What was that?” His mother asked him.

            “Huh? Oh, nothing, just trying to think of more carols I know how to play.” Jonathan stuttered.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            The next day Jonathan was sleeping in and Sock was looking at all the snow globes on the mantle of the fireplace.

            “That was an interesting solution ya had there, kid.” Sock turned to see Mephistopheles admiring his overly manicured nails.

            “What do you mean?” Sock asked.

            “That whole thing with the mistletoe kid, what else?” He asked, chuckling to himself.

            “Wait but—” Sock was cut off.

            “I mean, ya coulda just had him take the stuff down from the doorway. Ah, got a business meeting, see ya later Sock.” Mephistopheles checked an imaginary watch and made his exit.

            “But you told me he had to kiss me!” Sock shouted. He slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing how loud he’d been. He zipped up to Jonathan’s room and poked his head through the door. Sure enough, Jonathan was still out.

            Sock floated over and decided he still wanted to cuddle. He wormed his way under the covers and close to Jonathan, trying not to wake him when his arms stretched out and pulled the demon closer to him, burying his face in fluffy brown hair.

            _I can’t really complain about the outcome though…_ Sock thought, as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, pretending to sleep.


End file.
